powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers (series)
Power Rangers is a series of television series, chronicling the adventures of the Power Rangers, directly tied into a vast merchandising empire largely owned by Japanese toy company BanDai. The concept is based on the Super Sentai series of shows, however, is not an English dub of the original, but rather a new production with English-speaking actors spliced in with the original Japanese footage to varying ratios. Due to the very Japanese nature of many of Sentai's stories, the American adaptations are generally changed to fit its Western audience. Power Rangers was distributed by Saban Entertainment from 1993 until the end of 2001 and was broadcast on the Fox network. At the end of 2001 when Power Rangers: Wild Force was in early production, Power Rangers changed ownership to Disney. However, the show continued to air on the Fox Network until Fox Kids was closed down in the middle of the Power Rangers: Wild Force run. The remainder of the series and all subsequent series have aired on various Disney-owned stations. Plot Each of the Power Rangers seasons, or "incarnations", centers around a group of people, often teenagers (age of actors actually varies from 18 to 23 years old), that gain super powers to fight various villains, ranging from demons to witches to aliens. To activate these powers, these characters, known in general as the Power Rangers, morph by performing a standard action and reciting a morphing call. Throughout the series, the Power Rangers learn the importance of teamwork and perseverance as they battle progressively harder-to-defeat villains. Like its Super Sentai counterpart, from which part of an episode's action footage is taken, a monster is unleashed on the Power Rangers and it is usually up to them to destroy the monster. Often, before a monster is defeated, a monster will grow into gigantic proportions, forcing the Power Rangers to use gigantic (bio)mechanical machines known as Zords. In many cases, these Zords can be combined to form a more advanced (and humanlike) machine, known as a Megazord. In many series, because of the way Zords are combined, the Power Rangers may also use interchangeable parts to enhance their fighting power, or combine Megazords together to form larger Megazords. Though only in the first four seasons, there were extremely large combinations of Zords known as Ultrazords. Technically, two new Ultrazords appeared in Ninja Storm, but these formations were never referred to as such. What is a Power Ranger? A Power Ranger is a human or humanoid warrior who "morphs" from a natural, unpowered form (often using a device called a Morpher) into a superhuman form clad in a full-body costume (irreverently called spandex on more than one occasion but actually an unknown composition), as well as a helmet with an opaque visor, which in many cases serves to protect his or her identity. A morphed Ranger generally possesses superhuman strength, durability, and hand-to-hand combat ability; unmorphed Rangers may possess other innate abilities (such as telepathy, superspeed, invisibility, etc.) which are usually not directly related to his or her Ranger powers. Rangers appear to retain their original physiology beneath their suits when in morphed form, as Rangers' helmets have been seen removed or broken on numerous occasions, revealing his or her natural form underneath; helmets aside, the suits are donned and removed nearly instantaneously with a glow of light or some other effect. Rangers are known to "demorph" involuntarily due to some magical effects or powerful physical attacks, with potentially life-threatening injury to the Ranger's natural body. In rare cases, a Ranger has remained morphed for an extended duration, such as several weeks (the Black Dino Thunder Ranger), or in one case, several years (the Silver Space Ranger), but physiological needs such as sleep and eating in this form also need to be addressed. It should be noted that most Ranger costumes also have life-support functions, such as rebreathers and gas masks, built into their helmets. Rangers regularly operate in teams of five, with the occasional presence of a special sixth Ranger (or more); sometimes a core team of three will later be joined by two or three additional Rangers. Each Ranger's suit and energy spectrum will match a specific color, with red, yellow, and blue being joined by some combination of pink, green, black, white, or silver. Rangers may be named after their respective colors, such as Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, etc., but numbers or other names may also be used (such as Zeo Rangers I through V, Titanium Ranger, Quantum Ranger, etc.). There is usually no more than one Ranger of a given color on a team, but exceptions of this rule are generally given alternate names (such as Navy for an alternate blue, and Crimson or Quantum for an alternate red). In addition to the main color, the Ranger's costume will also bear white sections, as well as other possible colors such as silver, black, or gold. The team's costumes are nearly identical aside from color and perhaps a number designation; any additional Rangers (such as the standard sixth Ranger) will regularly have additional costume modifications, often including a gold vest. Rangers generally function as a battle squadron to combat superhuman threats to humankind and other life forms. (Evil Ranger teams also exist, but are generally seen as a perversion or counterpart of the original "good" Rangers.) Rangers traditionally follow codes of honor which include self-sacrifice for the protection of others and the use of minimal force in combat. When necessary, Rangers are often capable of calling upon giant fighting machines known as "Zords" (although some villains have also constructed Zords of their own). Zords within a particular Ranger team may combine in various ways, such as forming a robot warrior known as a "Megazord," while Zords across different Ranger teams are not generally compatible. While the Rangers normally rely on mechanical aides, their enemies tend to use organically-based ones. This, interestingly, contrasts with Star Wars, where the opposite is true. Power Rangers, a specific category of Rangers, are generally human Rangers (and frequently Earth-based); evil and alien Ranger teams have never been referred to as "Power Rangers." Furthermore, there seems to be only one prominent Power Ranger team at a time, during which other human Ranger teams retire that title. (In other words, the team on which the show is currently centered will be known as "Power Rangers," while all others will simply be "Rangers.") However some evidence has shown that for a short period of time two teams have been active such as the entire Time Force team and the four members of Wild Force or Ninja Storm, along with A-Squad and B-Squad rangers in Power Rangers: SPD. Plot Sequence A normal Power Rangers episode (especially in the earlier seasons) can be broken down into an everyplot. The plot sequence is as follows: # Rangers are seen in everyday life with a dispute to resolve. # Rangers are attacked by evil enemy's minions/footsoldiers. # Rangers fight minions/footsoldiers. # Rangers morph. # Rangers defeat minions/footsoliders. # Evil enemy revives minion and makes minion grow to gigantic proportions, followed by Rangers summoning giant machines known as Zords and/or their combined form, the Megazord. # Optional: Rangers find that their current powers are insufficient to defeat monster and discover a new power, such as a Battlizer armor for the Red Ranger, a sixth Ranger, or a new Megazord. # Rangers fight and defeat said giant minion, usually using a flashy trademark move. # Rangers are shown back in everyday life, having learned a life lesson which solves the earlier dispute. "End of the World" Plot In several Power Rangers series, the series ends with a battle that pits the Rangers against overwhelming odds. Each battle features several basic traits, including: # All or most of the current Zords are destroyed either during or prior to the battle. # The main villain makes their presence known to everyone and fights the Rangers. # The city is overwhelmed by an army of Enemy Foot Soldiers. # Several or all of the Rangers' vehicles are destroyed. # The lead Ranger, usually Red, faces the primary villain in a battle that seems to be in the villain's favor. # The villain is miraculously sealed away or destroyed, putting an end to their threat until next season. Several series also involve the villains unleashing evil Zords upon the city, which do battle with the Rangers' remaining Zords. After the end of this plot, the threat of the current villain is negated for good or until their next appearance. The only seasons not to feature this plot are Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo and Power Rangers: Turbo, as their ending battles are all combined with that of Power Rangers: In Space in the special episode "Countdown to Destruction". It should also be noted that the Super Sentai shows also use this kind of plotline for the end of their storylines, but is generally something different, although the final battle plots for some of the PR series do have a few similarities to the final battles of the Sentai series that they are based on. Elements of a Power Rangers season In each incarnation of the Power Rangers seasons, there are generally people outside the Power Rangers aiding their cause. Among them is a mentor or teacher figure to help lead the Power Rangers (Zordon for example), as well as a technical wizard or magician who design the various tools used by the Power Rangers (Billy Cranston, for example). There are also characters who have tools and powers like the Rangers but are not Rangers themselves (Ninjor, etc.) Characters for comic relief are generally also present, with such characters attempting to discover the identities of the Power Rangers (Bulk and Skull, for instance), and nearly succeeding on several occasions. The Rangers themselves are often color-coded, with each Ranger wearing its color even when unmorphed. In some series (such as Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers: Wild Force, and Power Rangers: SPD), a jacket is given to the Power Rangers to distinguish them from non-Ranger characters. Typically, red, blue, green or black, yellow, and pink or white are the colors used. In series where new Power Rangers are introduced, they either utilize one of the not-yet-utilized previously mentioned colors, or they don't follow the color-naming conventions at all (for example, the Titanium Ranger in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue). The Red Ranger is usually the leader of the team, except in the second and third seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers: Time Force and Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and arguably Power Rangers: SPD Each team of Power Rangers, with few exceptions, obey a general set of conventions, outlined at the beginning of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and implied throughout many of the other incarnations, although not stated explicitly. These include the Power Rangers being forbidden to use their Ranger powers for personal gain or for escalating a fight, explaining why the Rangers don't just step on the small monsters with their Megazord. The Power Rangers are also forbidden to disclose their identities to the general public, barring extenuating circumstances (although this rule was disregarded in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Power Rangers: SPD). The penalty for disobeying these rules, at least in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers would be the loss of the power. The arsenal available to the Power Rangers is also somewhat standardized: each Ranger is generally armed with a weapon such as a laser gun or a sword. Each Ranger also has a secondary set of weapons, that can often combine to form a larger weapon (usually a cannon). As the series progresses, one or even all of the Rangers are also usually given a motorcycle for long-distance travel, as well as individual zords. In many series, a Ranger is also given additional zords or weapons, in some cases one Ranger may receive something that other Rangers may not have - an example of this is the Battlizer given to the Red Rangers of each series since Power Rangers: In Space. Although much of the arsenal can also be found in Super Sentai, there is generally at least some that are not, generally added for the express purpose of marketing toys designed and sold by Bandai. In later incarnations, it is also common for each incarnation to be separate, storywise, from another incarnation. A tradition in later incarnations is for two teams of Power Rangers to team up and take on a villain. In Power Rangers: Wild Force, the tenth incarnation of Power Rangers, this is taken to the next level, as ten Red Rangers teamed up in the episode "Forever Red." The only season not to feature this is Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Another frequently occurring element of the show are the horribly exaggerated characters who many viewers believe make the show seem like a low-budget production. To some this is bad, although many find it somewhat hilarious, especially if they've been watching the show for a long time. Criticisms Many critics of the early Power Rangers series claimed that the Power Rangers use unnecessary force to destroy their monsters, and often get into fights when better alternatives were available. In some cases, networks pulled Power Rangers from its lineup, citing such concerns. Later incarnations of Power Rangers often attempt to explain the actions of the Power Rangers, but many still believe that Power Rangers remains a series too violent for young children. Finland pulled the series as they believed that the series caused two boys to beat up a girl in 1993 (it was eventually found that the murder was unconnected to the series). For a time Power Rangers was not pulled from Malaysian television screens as the word "morphin" (in the phrase "It's Morphin Time!") sounded a bit too much like the drug morphine had been banned then it shows only title Power Rangers instead. The first season of Power Rangers also drew criticism from some groups claiming that the Ranger colors were racist, specifically referring to Zack, the Black Ranger (played by African American actor Walter Emmanuel Jones) and Trini, the Yellow Ranger (played by Asian American actress Thuy Trang). This criticism was rendered moot when the two actors left the show halfway through Season Two and were replaced with an Asian American male as the Black Ranger, and an African American woman as the Yellow Ranger. This was mentioned on VH1's I Love the 90s. Amy Jo Johnson and Walter Emmanuel Jones appeared in the "1993" episode. The fact that there are very few links between the later Power Rangers series (apart from the name and format) is often resented by the older Power Rangers fans. Each series now seems to start the story anew instead of continuing from the previous season as it used to. The first Power Rangers show to stop being a direct continuation from the previous was Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy; however, recently there has been a small attempt at making the series after Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy in canon with the Power Rangers timeline with Tommy Oliver's recall of the events in an episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and in Power Rangers: Wild Force's tenth incarnation celebrationary episode "Forever Red" which featured all the Red Rangers from Jason Lee Scott right up to Cole himself. In the UK, the first incarnation sparked fears that kids would hurt themselves by recreating the moves in the series. As a result, GMTV (who is still the analogue host in the UK) had to issue a warning at the end of an episode stating, "The Power Rangers are specially trained martial arts experts, so don't you copy them!" GMTV no longer issues this warning. However, Jetix in its British incarnation still issues a generic warning for the entire series that was used since the beginning of Power Rangers: In Space. When Power Rangers was first released it was classified as children's programming. However, since its release, the show has continued to evolve into a program that is enjoyed by more mature audiences, partly due to its aging original fans. This has led to some fans requesting that the tone and format of the show be changed in order to better suit its more mature audience. However, whereas Power Rangers still appeals to older viewers, the show's producers feel that a more mature show might alienate their largest demographic—children. It would also cause them to lose revenue in toy and merchandising sales, which finance the shows. Incarnations of Power Rangers Motion Pictures The Power Rangers series have also brought forth two movies. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) A movie was planned to be produced for Power Rangers: Time Force in 2001, but the threat of a Screen Actors Guild strike cancelled those plans. ''Power Rangers'' on DVD Currently, there are only 18 DVD releases of Power Rangers in the USA (as listed below). Internationally, however there have been additional DVD releases (such as Time Force and Wild Force in Germany) and as free DVDs attached to Jetix Magazine UK. Buena Vista Home Entertainment is scheduled to release five new volumes of the upcoming season, Power Rangers: Mystic Force in 2006. The current Power Rangers DVD titles are: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie, 1995; Fox Home Entertainment Turbo: A Power Ranger Movie, 1997; Fox Home Entertainment The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers, 2003; BVHE Power Rangers Ninja Storm Volumes 1 - 5, 2003; BVHE Power Rangers Dino Thunder Volumes 1 - 5, 2004; BVHE Power Rangers SPD Volumes 1 - 5, 2005, BVHE "Morphing Calls" 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' * "It's Morphin' Time!" ["Dragonzord! 'Tigerzord!'" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!"] ["Ninja Ranger Power, now!"] ["White Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" ''"Blue Ranger Power!" Yellow Ranger Power!" ''"Red Ranger Power!"] [MMPR: TM: "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" ''"Tyrannosarus!" "Mastodon!" ''" Saber-toohed Tiger!" ''"White Tiger!" in place of "Tigerzord!"] 'Power Rangers: Zeo' * "It's Morphin' Time!" [Pink: "Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Yellow: "Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Blue: "'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Green: "''Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Red: "Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Gold: "Gold Ranger Power!"] 'Power Rangers: Turbo' * "Shift Into Turbo!" [Blue: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Yellow: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" Green: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Pink: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Red: "Red Lightning Turbo Power!'] By the second half of Power Rangers: Turbo, the four new Turbo Rangers (T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie) do not shout out the previous calls. Justin who is the same blue turbo ranger doesn't do that either. 'Power Rangers: In Space' * "Let's Rocket!" 'Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy' * "Go Galactic!" and "Magna Power!" 'Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue' * "Lightspeed Rescue!" and "Titanium Power!" 'Power Rangers: Time Force' * "Time for Time Force!" and "Quantum Power!" 'Power Rangers: Wild Force' * "Wild Access!" 'Power Rangers: Ninja Storm' * "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, and Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" ["Power of Air!" "Power of Water!" "Power of Earth!" "Power of Thunder!" "Green Samurai Power!"] ["Wind Ranger Power!"] ["Ninja Ranger Power!"] ["Ranger Storm Power!"] 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' * "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" and "White Ranger, Dino Power!" ["Tyranno!" "Tricera!" "Ptera!" "Brachio!" "Drago!"] ["Dino Power!"] '''Power Rangers: SPD * "SPD, Emergency!" 'Power Rangers: Mystic Force' *'"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"' ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive *'"Overdrive Accelerate!" "Roll Calls" *Regular roll calls are only used in some seasons, they appeared most frequently in Wild Force and SPD Power Rangers in Space ["Power Red!" "Power Black!" "Power Blue!" "Power Yellow!", "Power Pink!", "Power Silver!"] Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ["Galaxy Red!","Galaxy Green!", "Galaxy Blue!" "Galaxy Yellow!", "Galaxy Pink!, " Magna Defender!"]] Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue ["Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" "Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!", "Titanium Ranger!"] 'Power Rangers: Time Force' ["Time Force Red!", "Time Force Blue!", "Time Force Green!", "Time Force Yellow!", "Time Force Pink!", "Quantum Ranger!"]Rangers: Time Force!" 'Power Rangers: Wild Force' ["Blazing Lion!", "Soaring Eagle!", "Surging Shark!", "Iron Bison!", "Noble Tiger!", "Howling Wolf!"] 'Power Rangers: Ninja Storm' ["Power of Air!", "Power of Earth!", "Power of Water!", "Crimson Thunder!", "Navy Thunder!", "Samurai Power!"] 'Power Rangers: Dino Thunder' ["Tyranno Power!", "Tricera Power!", "Ptera Power!", "Bracio Power!", "Drago Power!" "Triassic Ranger!"] Power 'Power Rangers: SPD' ["1, SPD Red!, 2, SPD Blue!, 3, SPD Green!, 4, SPD Yellow!, 5, SPD Pink!, SPD Shadow Ranger!, "Force From the Future, Omega Ranger!", "Force From the Future, Nova Ranger!"] Power Rangers: Mystic Force ["Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!/Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!", "Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!/Element of Lightning, Yellow Legend Warrior!", "Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!/Element of Water, Blue Legend Warrior!", "Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!/Element of Wind, Pink Legend Warrior!", "Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger/Elenent of Earth, Green Legend Warrior!", "Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!", "Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!", "Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!"] Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive ["Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger!", "Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!", "Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!, "Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!, "Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!" "Operation Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!"] Trivia Red, Blue, and Yellow are the only colors that have been a part of every Power Rangers team incarnation since the show's inception. This is one of the first children's television shows to include bleeped swear words. The only instances of such swearing are during the credits when outtakes are shown. All Black and Green Rangers so far have been male, while all Pink Rangers so far have been female. The only colors that have been worn by both male and female Rangers are White, Yellow, Blue, and Red (Red SPD A-Squad Ranger is currently the only female Red Ranger. A second Blue female will be introduced in Power Rangers: Mystic Force). Despite starring in a children's show, eight Power Rangers cast members have appeared nude in films, this includes: Amy Jo Johnson, Catherine Sutherland, Hilary Shepard Turner, Carol Hoyt, Cerina Vincent, Sasha Williams, Jeffrey Parazzo, and Michelle Langstone. In the original series, the Yellow Ranger was portrayed as a female, although her Morphed form was flat-chested and did not include a skirt as the Pink Ranger's Morphed form did. This was because the fight scene (Morphed) footage was taken from the Japanese Zyuranger, where the Yellow Ranger is actually a male. This change of gender in the Yellow Ranger was repeated in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers: Time Force and Power Rangers: Wild Force. With the exceptions of the Time Force Power Rangers, the Aquitian Rangers and the SPD A-Squad Rangers, every Ranger team has had a male as its leader. Although Wes did take control of the Red Time Force Ranger powers in 2001, which by most Ranger standards would make him the leader of Time Force, Jen was assigned to be the leader when the team went through the Time Portal in 3000. Delphine has successfully led (and, by all accounts, still leads) her team. Charlie made history as the first female Red Ranger. So far, there have been ten Red Rangers, two White Rangers, one Pink Ranger, and one Black Ranger to lead a Power Rangers team. Note that the ten Red Rangers counts Tommy's Zeo and Turbo incarnations as one, and that Taylor is also excluded as her leadership was handed over to Cole at the start of the Power Rangers: Wild Force season. Kendrix from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy became the first member of any Power Ranger team to die while being a Ranger. The actress who played Kendrix, Valerie Vernon, had been diagnosed with leukemia and was forced to leave the show in the middle of its run. Kendrix did appear periodically to assist her replacement Karone, and was returned to life (via unknown circumstances) in the season finale of Lost Galaxy. In the entire history of Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) is the only character to have worn four different colors as a Ranger, more than any Ranger in history (Green, White, Red and Black). Curiously, he is also the only Red Ranger who has worn other colors except for Blue. Rocky DeSantos, T.J. Johnson and Sky Tate (SPD) are the only Red Rangers that have worn Blue as well during their tenures as Rangers, but only Tate has worn them in reverse by starting as a Blue Ranger at the beginning of the series, then Red Ranger temporarily (at the urgence of his teammates)in Reflections Part 2 before being permanently assigned the Red Ranger powers in the SPD season finale, Endings Part 2. Tommy Oliver is currently the only character to have ever teamed up with at least one Ranger member from every team of the first thirteen seasons (Mighty Morphin' through SPD). Jason David Frank is the only Power Rangers actor to have appeared in at least one episode of five incarnations of the series playing the same role (Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo, the Wild Force episode "Forever Red", and Dino Thunder). Actress Katrina Devine is the first member of the Power Rangers family to be part of two Generations, playing different roles in each, portraying Marah in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, then returning to play Cassidy in the immediate succeeding incarnation, Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. This feat has now been surpassed by actors Antonia Preeble and Kelson Henderson who (as of the premeire of Mystic Force in February 2006)will have played three characters each, one in each season since Dino Thunder. Antonia played Conner's girlfriend Krista in Dino Thunder, voiced Nova Ranger in SPD, and will be playing a character named Claire in Mystic Force. Kelson Henderson played Kira's record producer in Dino Thunder, Boom in SPD, and an (as of now) unknown character in Mystic Force. In a similar vein to the above fact, Katrina Devine and Melody Perkins are the only two Power Rangers actors to portray a villain in one Generation and a person on the side of good in the immedately succeeding incarnation. However, Perkins played the same character in her sequence, playing the evil Astronema (aka Andros' sister Karone) in Power Rangers: In Space, then returning to portray Karone again in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, where she became the second Pink Galaxy Ranger after Kendrix Morgan's death. Power Transfers have occurred very frequently during the run of Power Rangers when one character leaves the show and must pass on the power to another successor. Only in four separate instances has one Ranger transferred use of their powers to another active Ranger in the series. The first instance occurred in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, when during the time period that Tommy had regained his Green Ranger powers (albeit temporarily and slowly his powers ebbed each time he morphed), he transferred the gold shield vest that he wore and the Dragon Dagger to Jason. The next Power Transfer occurred when Trini, Zack, and Jason passed their powers on to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. Another occurred in Zeo between Trey to Jason and then from Jason to Trey. The last involving this generation of Power Rangers occurred between Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya when they passed their powers onto Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley. Though two years later the Magna Defender would pass his powers to Mike Corbett and Kendrix would pass her powers onto former villain Karone. Another Power Transfer occurred during the Power Rangers: SPD episode "Reflections, Part II" when Jack Landors allowed Schuyler "Sky" Tate to use his Red Ranger powers and thusly access the SPD Battlizer to take down Mirloc for murdering Sky's father. Jack did this to let Sky get the measure of retribution that he and the other Rangers felt Sky deserved since Sky had wanted to be the Red Ranger and his father before him was a Red Ranger as well. This also marks the first time in any Power Rangers series that more than one Ranger has used the Battlizer. (This was a more complete transfer of power; the first time, with Jason and Tommy, Jason only gained the Green Ranger armor and the use of the Dragon Dagger. In SPD, Sky wore the full Red Ranger suit.) Once Jack voluntarily resigned from SPD to go into business with his girlfriend and Piggy in the final episode of SPD "Endings, Part 2", the Power Transfer was completed when Doggie Cruger reassigned Sky to become the new Red SPD Ranger permanently. Power Rangers: SPD made history when Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger became the first non-human to become a Power Ranger (or rather, the first not to resemble a human, there having been alien Power Rangers previously: Aquitians, a Triforian, a Xybrian, three Kerovans, a Mirinoian) when he was granted the powers of the Shadow Ranger. It also features the first active seventh Ranger with the addition of the Omega Ranger (Sam). It also features the first eighth Ranger with the addition of Kat as the Kat Ranger. It also features the first ninth Ranger with the quick addition of Nova Ranger in the final episode of SPD Over the last few years, the term "Ranger Up" has come into play. It is often used when a character instructs another to morph. An example is in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, when Ethan spots some Tyranno Drones near a movie theater. He calls Dr. Oliver, who instructs him to "Ranger Up". Characters Rangers | Villains | Monsters | See List of Power Rangers characters for more extensive listings. See also * Super Sentai * VR Troopers * Masked Rider * Big Bad Beetleborgs * List of Power Rangers villains * List of Power Rangers monsters * Zord * Planets of Power Rangers External links General Information * Power Rangers Central * TV.com * The Writers Guide To The Power Rangers Universe * Naks Power Rangers * Power Rangers Online * The Legacy Continues * 1Ranger.com * Chaos Guide to Power Rangers * The Ranger Files * Jen's Power Rangers Online V2 News and Important Info * Power Rangers Retrocenter * Power Rangers On Air Central * Power Rangers Information Archive * el Fuñaroverse * GrnRngr.Com Message Boards * Rangerboard * Ranger-Power * Rangertalk * Power Ranger Empire * Ranger Forums * Fuñaroboard